


Sparks were Flying Between Us (Literally)

by thequeenwhowaited



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Illusions, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Stiles Stilinski, One Big Happy Family, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sparks are people too, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenwhowaited/pseuds/thequeenwhowaited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles you cannot stay cooped up in your room playing Mario Kart because you had a gay panic about Derek” Scott said as he leaned casually against Stiles’ door frame to his room with his arms crossed.</p><p>Stiles is pouting. Fairy Godmothers are evil. And Derek is Always Hot. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I Lay Here

“Stiles you cannot stay cooped up in your room playing Mario Kart because you had a gay panic about Derek” Scott said as he leaned casually against Stiles’ doorframe to his room with his arms crossed.

“Uh, correction Scott… bisexual panic about Derek and bisexual erasure is rude… the internet told me. Secondly, who died and made you Relationship King?” Stiles scoffed from his blanket pile as he pushed his glasses up his face to look at Scott. “Because I’m pretty sure that you were in my exact position when Allison broke up with you”

“Okay, yes I was being rude... but at least I was with Allison for months so I think I know what I’m talking about,” Scott paused to fully take in the state of Stiles’ bedroom, “Stiles, you just ran… you ran away… don’t you think that you owe Derek some explanation?”

Stiles stood up from his blanket pile with the Wii controller still in his hand and the other hand pointed accusingly at Scott while angry red sparks flying from his fingertips, “You weren’t there Scott… my magic was just… going haywire… and it wAS VERY STRESSFUL TO EXPLAIN IN THE MOMENT TO THE MAN THAT I HAD A CRUSH ON FOR YEARS… YEARS SCOTT… THAT MY MAGIC… JUST FUCKING DECIDED MY SOULMATE FOR ME”.

Scott had uncrossed his arms in the middle of Stiles’ rant, “Woah, dude, I get it. Magic is weird. It has a mind of its own. But you don’t see any positives in this?”

Stiles flopped down face first into his blanket pile again as the sparks disappeared and it was hard even for Scott with his werewolf hearing to figure out what Stiles said next, “You don’t get it Scott.”

Scott went over to sit next to the Stiles lump and gave him sympathetic back pats, “Let it out bro. Let it out.”

Stiles rolled over to look at Scott from the top of his glasses and let out a long sigh, “Scotty, I hate love.”

“No you don’t” Scott said in his calm Alpha voice.

“You right.” Stiles said burying his face back into the blanket and then said in a whiny voice. “Why is it so hard tho???”

Scott sighed himself as he looked up at last of Stiles’ glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.

Stiles’ mother had put the stars up there when she realized that her baby boy had the ability to make sparks fly from his fingertips. She wanted her little spark to remember the stars no matter where he went but over time, the stars had slowly lost their stickiness and fell slowly from the ceiling. 

“Stiles,” Scott continued after a while, still patting his pat, “Love is a cruel-hearted bitch that plays with the heartstrings of simple humans for pure amusement but Love is also amazing Stiles… It makes you feel alive… and that’s the awesome part about it”

“Scotty, you cannot be good looking and poetic… it’s not fair for the rest of us…” Stiles lifted his head again and wiped his glasses on his vintage soft Star Wars shirt. 

Scott just laughed and ruffled up Stiles hair, “You need to take a shower at least dude… you can’t impress anyone looking like Jabba the Hut.”

Stiles kicked him in the middle of his back, “You’re so mean to me.”

“Well, you smell like shit right now... take a shower and put something clean on.” Scott retorted and noogied Stiles in return. “We’re going out” 

Stiles made an effort of getting up and padding over to the bathroom to start his shower. “Wait where are we going?”

Scott just threw a towel at Stiles face, “You’ll see when we get there, Glowstick”

Stiles managed to grab the towel with one hand and flip Scott off with the other. 

Scott made sure that Stiles was well into his shower and that it was running for a while before taking out his phone and texting Derek. 

To Derek:  
Got Bambie in the shower and now u owe me… especially since I didn’t tell him that you’ve been stalking him outside his window every night. 

From Derek:  
Not every night. 

To Derek:  
Whatever makes you sleep at night…

From Derek:  
...Thanks Scott.

Scott just got his phone back into his pocket as Stiles was finally done, towel low on his hips and one hand fluffing his damp hair, and walked back into his room to go through his drawers to find something clean to wear. 

Scott was not blind. He was a freaking werewolf and his eyes were 20/20 if not more. 

So it was very clear to see that Stiles had gotten really pretty after years of running after and from supernatural bumps in the night. 

He was muscular lean and graduating from college had given him some confidence that he never had in highschool especially when it came to being comfortable in his body.

And don’t even get Scott started with the glasses… Where did Stiles even get those???? He doesn’t need them… At least Scott doesn’t think he did?

“Scott… you’re sitting my clean shirt…” Stiles said after trying to get Scott’s fat werewolf ass off of his shirt. 

“Sorry, bro.” Scott got up as Stiles shrugged into his flannel shirt. 

“Are you going to stop being crypt and tell me where we’re going now?” Stiles said.

“It’s a surprise.” Scott replied, tossing Stiles a jacket from the back of his desk chair.

Stiles shrugged into his jacket and followed Scott down the stairs. “Scotty boy, my magic doesn’t really like surprises.”

“Tell your magic that it should shut the fuck up because it’s a good surprise” Scott said threw his Stiles the keys to the Jeep. 

Stiles just flicked Scott off again and started the engine. 

“Wait, why am I even driving? I don’t know where I’m going anyway…” Stiles adjusted his mirrors and started tapping out a rhythm on his steering wheel as small sparks of magic flitted from his fingertips and filled the cabin. 

Scott looked over at the cross street and then replied, “Okay, first we talked about the sparks in the car and second, you don’t trust me to drive your Jeep at all and thirdly, we’re going in the right direction so don’t worry”

Stiles then realized how many nervous yellow colored sparks that he was creating and waved his hand to make them disappear. 

“Scott, I swear to God, If we’re going to Derek’s, I’m going to spark off your balls and send them to Kira via. air mail so everyone in Beacon Hills can see how stupid you are.”

Scott laid a hand on Stiles forearm and said in his calming Alpha voice, “Stiles, Stiles, bro… would this face lie to you.”

He then used his puppy eyes on Stiles. 

Scott had used his time wisely and had grown up to perfectly use all of the True Alpha talents and tricks… but the one skill that he used above all no matter who you were was the puppy eyes. 

And although Stiles had been trained to keep both eyes on the road, son of a Sheriff remember?, he had felt the force of Scott’s puppy eyes and it was not pleasant at all. 

“Goddammit… I hate you.” Stiles grumped as he pushed his glasses higher on his face. 

Point made, Scott continued to look at the window and said, “Oh wait, I need to stop by Deaton’s real quick.”

Stiles made the appropriate turn and Scott climbed out of the Jeep while trying to get his keys out of his pockets. 

Scott had taken over the old vet’s place after college so it was technically his but the long summers working there whenever he could between the summer school and the monster of the week had made Scott always refer to the building as Deaton’s. 

Deaton still dropped by from time to time to help Scott but, and Stiles can directly quote this to this day, “ Is getting too old for this supernatural bullshit and would like one foot not permanently in his grave”

So he passed the place onto Scott and that was that. 

And in the five minutes in which Scott had worked through the door,.. Stiles was already bored out of his mind. 

And that meant that he was shooting random colored sparks out the window and trying to release some of the nervous energy.

That’s when his Spidey sense went off…

Stiles’ magic included the ability to sense energy shifts in the air and it was handy when it came to Jackson Whittemore’s wrath in highschool dodgeball.

And it had evolved further into helping the survivors and sensing evil before it had the chance to hit. 

And now it was telling Stiles that something was off but not off enough to makes Stiles want to whistle for Scott… 

Stiles could handle it… probably some rogue faery circle popping up or nasty little gremlins again…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It turns out that Stiles couldn’t handle it.

He stepped two feet into the undergrowth of the Beacon Hills Reserve before the heady smell of magic overtook Stiles and he found himself falling on his side . 

Stiles used the last of his strength to send out a couple a warning violet sparks and felt his eyes drawing to a close as a pair of legs started walking towards him.

When Stiles opened his eyes, he had a pounding headache and was upside down?

He was hanging from a high tree branch from his ankles… tied up in some rope… but still somewhere deep in the forest as Stiles could still see a blurry abundance of trees around him.

The worst part was his hands were duct taped to his back, making it hard for his spark to ignite, and he had lost his glasses somewhere. 

His magic was fickle… he had to be constantly using it or else it would fizzle out and the only way to re-ignite it would to be to snap his fingers. 

And it was a little hard to snap his fingers with duct tape mittens… but it also meant that the person who had taken him knew how his powers worked and that made Stiles suspicious of the assailant. 

“I’m glad you’re awake Stiles.” 

Stiles couldn’t identify that voice on the spot and it probably didn’t help that he was upside down and all blood was rushing to his head either.

It was a woman’s voice from behind him, high as a ringing silver bell yet soothing like cup of warmth chocolate. 

Stiles knew by the voice alone that this woman was powerful as verbal emotional magic was hard to control without getting your own emotions mixed up with it. 

Stiles tried to turn around to face the woman but he was too tied up to move much without spinning in a circle. 

She continued, “ Stiles, I know what happened to your magic that day and I wanted to tell you why.”

Stiles tried to make an audible sound over the duct tape in his mouth.

But the woman just continued on...walking closer to him and threaded her hand in his hair to get the stray strands out of his eyes, 

“Stiles, you’re going to go through alot right now. All sparks do. And there’s nothing you can do about it but ride it out… now I’m going to remove the tape from your mouth and let you down but promise me that you won’t hurt me because I have more to say about your magic and a certain werewolf that it has chosen that’s kind of information is important to hear.”

Stiles figured that the smartest thing to do would be to listen and he nodded twice as the woman curled her hand around an invisible sphere. 

The rope around his legs lowered him to the ground cross legged and the tape around his mouth vanished.

With another flick of her hand, Stiles’ glasses reappeared on his face as his hands were still smartly duct taped. 

Stiles worked his jaw as the blood flowed back to his body, “What are you? I figured out that you were already powerful from your Voiice alone but the fact that you know so much about me also screams powerful…”  
His brown eyes were calculating the woman careful trying to see if she had any other physical weaknesses other than her physical height. 

Never judge a book by its cover.  
Especially when it comes to magic.  
You never really know what the outside is holding inside. 

“Ever so clever Stiles… the most accurate thing to call me would be your fairy godmother.”  
She replied staring at him with emerald green eyes that were almost impossible not to be drawn to as they had a supernatural shine to them. 

Stiles scoffed in response, “Fairy Godmothers definitely do not exist… no offense, but you need a better cover than that to explain why you kidnapped me ten feet away from a True Alpha”

“I’m sorry that you feel that way Stiles, but it’s the truth.” The woman crossed her arms at his words. “And Scott…” She snapped her fingers nonchalantly. “Taken care of now”

“Woah!”Stiles said in response… the amount of magic that she had released in one snap was powerful enough to leave a hum of magical energy in the air that Stiles could feel,

“What did you do to Scott?” Stiles asked accusingly glaring up at her. 

The woman posing as Stiles’ supposed fairy godmother laughed, 

“Nothing to hurt him. I used a simple time bubble to keep him still and away as long as I need him to be…”

Stiles was in awe yet again… time bubbles were super advanced magic… and Stiles may or may not have tried it back in highschool to finish a last minute History assignment and it may or may not have left him in a mini coma for two weeks plus the occasional bloody nose for months after.

No evidence. No magic.

“Alright FG. Can you tell me how to control my spark again?” Stiles said after contemplating his options for escape. 

The woman frowned at his abbreviated term for her but shrugged her shoulders, “Why do you think your spark went out of control, Stiles?”

Stiles frowned and looked down to think about his response… “It was because of Derek huh?” He said in a whisper of realization.

“So his name is Derek then?” The woman had a twinkle in her eyes.

If Stiles could crossed his arms out of embarrassment, he would but all he could do is stare daggers at her.

“Now, now Stiles… that won’t help at all.” The woman tutted at him.

“You weren’t there… mortified would be an understatement…” Stiles hung his head lower into his chest and let out a sigh. 

The woman sighed at her charge and knelt in the forest floor to get Stiles to look her in the eyes.  
“Sparks know everything, honey. They like to be wild and expressive.. And they don’t really care if it’s convenient timing.” She said with a fond smile.

Stiles still couldn’t look her in the eyes but whispered, “Can you help me?”

The woman smiled widely and jumped to her feet, “Well, you can’t be duct taped for this part that’s for sure” 

“Now, sparks manifest emotions differently,” the woman cracked her hands and rolled her shoulder blades back. “So we need to first analyze how you react to different emotions and we can work from there.”

She snapped her fingers and the duct tape furled from Stiles hands like a gymnastic baton. 

Then transformed into a cloth blindfold, “Now, I need to dull your senses so your subconscious emotions rise to the surface.”

Stiles snapped his fingers a few times himself to get his spark going just in case and then nodded his head.

It felt amazing to feel his magic coursing through his body and he easily relaxed into his meditation pose. 

The woman blindfolded Stiles, “Okay, Stiles, this next part may be a bit unpleasant and you may be emotionally drained afterwards. I want you to picture yourself in a space with a window. To look out of, This window is a way for you to look at your memories without the emotional effects of them clouding your mind and you losing focus. You are safe in this place Stiles and no memory can hurt you.”

Stiles hummed in agreement as he began to picture himself in the driver’s side of the Jeep.

The familiar leather of the seat feeling nice on his back after being strung upside down.

His hands automatically moved to the steering wheel to touch it but then his hands relaxed again and that urge was gone. 

“I’m going to test your mental strength.“ the woman continued, “So remember to breathe frequently and relax as much as you can. I want you to recall a memory of a person close to you. Stiles, it is very important to keep the memory outside of the window and not in your safe space. Remember their feature first… what color are their eyes? Their hair? Now do you recall their laugh? How about their smile? What makes this person unique?”

Stiles started to breathe heavier now because he was picturing the last person that he wanted to think about right now,,, Derek. 

“Do not struggle with this person, Stiles. Remember they are not in your space.” The woman pressed her fingers to Stiles’ forehead to send waves of calming magic down to his subconscious.. 

But the whole outside the safe space was not as true as the woman said it would be. 

Derek looked softer to Stiles… he didn’t have such dark circles under his eyes and he was smiling at Stiles like he knew a secret. 

He was leaning against the right side of the Jeep but once he noticed that Stiles had seen him he perked up in interest and smiled a soft smile. 

Stiles was... shocked. This Derek looked so relaxed and at peace… so… in love?

But Derek had never looked at Stiles like that… Stiles would know. 

And now Derek was walking alongside passenger side the Jeep, one hand softly trailing along the side of the car til it reached the handle.

Stiles could no longer hear the woman’s voice at all and he tried to open his own door to break his concentration but something was keeping him under. 

Derek then slowly opened the passenger door of the Jeep and sat in the seat to look at Stiles. 

He still had that soft smirk on his face and Stiles cursed every God available for the creation of leather jackets, 

Derek was moving closer now. He slowly threaded a hand through Stiles hair and removed his glasses to place on the dashboard. 

Stiles was frozen in shock and slack jawed. He felt a bead of sweat trailing down his face and Derek tracked it falling down his face with those stupid blu-gree-brown-whatever eyes of his.

He was pretty sure that this Derek was an illusion… like 80% sure… but Derek’s hand felt amazing in his hair and no one could blame him if he moaned a little and nuzzled into the hand encouraging it to rub more.

Illusion!Derek gently laughed at Stiles’ action as to not scare him off and he brought his other hand to trace Stiles’ parted lips, “Can I kiss you?”

Stiles found himself frantically nodding… too frozen to speak coherently as Derek and more importantly Derek’s lips moved closer to Stiles.

Derek hummed a little as he pressed his lips to Stiles forehead at that bead of sweat, then both of Stiles now closed eyelids, then the corners of Stiles’ mouth before finally kissing him soundly on his lips, 

Stiles was melting… he felt every vibration from every note in Derek’s hum and it seemed to multiple by a million as it travelled down his body.

He felt a warmth spread as well and it was like sitting in front of a fire only it came from inside of him. 

He let out a small moan and pulled Derek closer to him by the lapels of that damn leather jacket. 

Derek let out a breathy laugh in agreement and went back to kissing the fuck outta Stiles, licking his lips to get them to open a little wider and that hand that was still rubbing that hand through his hair moved down lower to angle Stiles’ head. 

But just as Stiles got into the kiss… just as Stiles memorized the taste of Derek,,, just as Stiles started to savor the moment…

A bucket of ice cold water was dumped on his head… instantly chilling him to the bone and ripping him out of that illusion. 

Stiles was first shocked and tried to go back into his mediation state but his teeth were chattering far too much for him to focus and he threw his blindfold off in frustration. 

He blinked the spots and the start of tears out of his eyes but it was hard to comprehend what exactly he was seeing. 

The forest was a glow with many different colors of light. It was his sparks but he had only managed to create this many when he had his Big Bi Breakdown…

The woman was also amazed, “Stiles, this is incredible. The amount of dormant emotional magical energy has only been seen…..with soulmates.” 

She moved closer to Stiles and grabbed his hands in hers, “Supernatural Soul Mates… Stiles do you know what this means????”

But her words fell on deaf ears… 

Because Stiles was trying not to cry, trying to be strong and hold it in…. But he was failing horribly and his tears started pouring from his eyes making hard to see clearly. 

He shook terribly and the physical cold that he felt had seemingly sunken till it reached the bottom of his heart.

“It was an illusion…” Stiles curled in on his body trying to retain any of that warmth that he had felt but he only felt the cold sting of reality. “He was an illusion… he was a fucking illusion”

He collapsed to the forest floor in sorrow and the woman began to rub his back in sympathy. “It’s okay Stiles. The memories cannot hurt you here.”

He pushed her away while trying to rub his eyes from under his frames. “Stay away from me.”

The woman tried to ration by lowering her hands and allowing him the space that he needed.“Stiles, I know that whatever you saw feels painful right now but you have to remember that it’s not real.” 

Stiles let out a sharp bark of laughter. “I know.”

Because it was only in an illusion that Derek would ever be interested in him… let alone kiss him like that. 

The woman had confusion written on her face at his sharp tone and tried to approach and comfort him, “Stiles…?”

Stiles wiped his face again, the dirt of the forest smearing onto his face, and took a deep breath. “Stay. Away. From. Me”

“Stiles, you need to understand what happened….” The woman trailed off.

Stiles felt the curl of his magic as he pulled the leftover magic right out of the very air… he then felt a huge burst of magic released from him as he screamed at her, “GET. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. ME”

Each word materialized as a burning blue spark of magic and the woman did everything to deflect his assault.

Stiles then ran blindly into the forest not caring that he tripped over a couple of roots or where he was going exactly. 

Tears still streaming down his face as he still felt the memory of Derek’s kiss over and over again with each stomp of his foot into the forest floor. 

He heard the woman call out for him multiple times but he did not stop until he was gasping for air at the edge of the forest. 

Somehow he had managed to get back to Deaton’s and he quickly used the last of his energy to run inside. 

As he slammed the door behind him, Scott emerged from the back by the sound. 

“Dude, I swear I was only gone for like five second tops man…. you .. need to… learn some patience???” Scott trailed off as he saw the state that Stiles was in… tear trails still on his face, soaked to the bone from the ice water that the woman had used to wake him, and severely out of breath. 

“Hey, you okay man?” Scott approached slowly like if Stiles was one of the scared dogs that he had treated regularly. 

Stiles took some steadying breaths to calm his racing heart down, “I’m sorry bro. I just need to go back home today.”

Scott could sense Stiles’ grief rolling off of him in waves so he nodded and grabbed his coat.

“I just need to grab my phone but go to the Jeep and I’ll be there” 

Stiles lounged back to the Jeep and facepalmed into the steering wheel. 

This day officially sucked and Stiles wished that he was still in his room playing Mario Kart.

He snapped his fingers a couple of time so that he could get that warm feeling of magic flowing through his body rather than that damn cold that he still felt.

He was so distracted that when he heard the door of the Jeep open, he didn’t realize that it wasn’t Scott until they spoke. 

“Stiles?” 

Stiles jumped in his seat letting random sparks bounce through the car. “What the fuck,... Derek??? WHY ARE YOU IN MY CAR????”

Derek, despite his aggressively masculine appearance looked sheepish, “I was in the area?”

He sounded unsure of himself and Stiles could only roll his eyes at the obvious lie. 

“Scott texted you didn’t he?” Stiles said as he propped one elbow on the wheel.

“Yeah he did.”Derek admitted with a nod. 

Stiles groaned and returned to facepalming into the steering wheel, “Scott is officially off the bro list”

Derek chuckled and Stiles could only remember how similar the Derek that he had envisioned laughed.

It made Stiles feel even worse and his sparks turned various shades of light blue and floated a little lower than they were. 

“Derek, why are you even here?” Stiles said although it was muffled by the steering wheel.

Derek paused for a slight moment, in shock from the sudden change in the sparks color.

“Cause I care about you?” He said it was something obvious that Stiles should already know. 

Stiles turned to look at him over his glasses, “Can you repeat that? I got a little spark in my ears”

Derek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “It’s cause I care about you Stiles. I haven’t seen you for weeks. No text. No calls. You could be kidnapped or dead and I wouldn’t even know. The only thing keeping me from ripping Beacon Hills apart was Scott giving me updates. So surprise, surprise, I care about you and when Scott texted me saying that he got you to go outside for the first time in weeks, I wanted to make sure for myself”

Stiles was a little shocked as it was the most that he had heard Derek even speak about any emotions and it was also shocking to see Derek turn ruby red after he realized what he said. 

All the sparks dropped completely from where they were floating. Landing in various places like Stiles hair and Derek’s ridiculously hot leather jacket. 

Stiles laughed a little to himself, “Sourwolf, have you gotten soft over the years? You gotta be careful because someone smarter would take that as you flirting with me”

Now it was Derek who couldn’t look him in the eye and he scratched the back of his neck before mumbling, “Who says I wasn’t flirting?”

Stiles jaw dropped and he sat up straight, “Wait… wha...t?”

Derek continued with that confused mumble making his stupid face blush even harder, “I was maybe… kinda… flirting… with you?”

“Hold on” Stiles said.. Strangely mystic, 

He got out of the car, faced the forest, and shouted, “WHAT. THE UTTER. FUCK.” and then continued, “This better not be because of any of your stupid ass magic, you imposter Fairy Godmother lady, because I will find you and kill you if this is”

He went back to the Jeep to face Derek, crossed his legs and folding his hands together, “You were saying?”

Derek should change his name to confusion because that’s was all he could mold his face into but then Stiles’ ridiculously calm expression made Derek responding using the only thing he knew best: sarcasm

“I was kinda flirting with you, for the past five years, thanks for noticing”

Stiles brought his hands up to his face and narrowed his eyes to look straight into Derek’s eyes as if he could see anything that he would be hiding and then slightly behind him to make sure that Scott wasn’t filming them from the bushes as an elaborate prank. 

“What do you mean by… flirting?” Stiles raised one eyebrow but his sparks betrayed his calm exterior as they started to bounce around the cabin of the car again. 

“Stiles are you seriously asking me this right now?” Derek asked in response.

“Uh, yeah Derek. I’m being completely serious right now. Because last time I checked, you were both 1) Straight as a ruler, 2) Not interested in dating anyone after the whole Jennifer thing, and 3) I’m quoting this directly from your mouth ‘Would never ever be interested in me.’ ” Stiles counted on his fingers and stared pointedly at Derek. 

Derek looked straight back at him and shrugged, “Things change. That was a long time ago and I was different. I still saw you as a silly Spark that got into too much trouble at school… not someone that I would want be with forever.”

“But like forever? And the…? When even?” Stiles was still trying to ration out this new discovery. 

And Derek figured that the only way to stop Stiles’s head from spinning out of control with theories… was to simply kiss him until his brain stopped thinking. 

They could talk later but he wanted to kiss Stiles so badly. 

Especially when his eyes had that shine from focussing on solving a mystery and sparks started to come out of his fingertips in the multitude. 

And Derek did. 

And he missed. 

And it wasn’t Derek’s fault.

He was aiming for Stiles’ cheek but Stiles moved at the last second so Derek kissed him on the lips instead. 

It was nothing like the illusion!Derek’s kiss.

Derek’s bunny teeth had clashed harshly against Stiles’ teeth and Stiles’ glasses shifted and pressed into his face awkwardly.

But it was real!Derek. 

And Stiles withdrew from the mess with a little woah as the car’s cabin was filled to the brim with floating lights of all different sizes and colors.

And the sparks lit up Derek’s face beautifully, especially that stupidly cute blush of his that seemed only redder and the small freckles that he had by his eyes.

And Stiles fell in love with Derek just a bit more. 

Then his mouth opened, “Dude. Worst, First. Kiss Ever.”

Derek was shocked by his impulsive boldness but snapped out of it by Stiles’ words, “Well, come over here and I’ll give you a better one”

Stiles tried to climb over the millions of sparks but it was like walking through a ball pit and his legs landed awkwardly in Derek’s lap rather than his intended destination. 

Derek just sighed and readjusted Stiles so he could face him again.

When Stiles was finally adjusted and this time, his glasses were off and in his back pocket, Derek just looked at the glowing Spark in his lap and said, “Hi”

Stiles laughed a little at Derek’s sudden shyness and said, “Hi~” back. 

“Stiles, we seriously need to talk about why there are so many sparks in your car right now but I would really like to give you that kiss now.”

Stiles nodded in agreement, “That could be arranged, Sourwolf.” as Stiles curled a hand behind Derek’s head bringing him closer.

Derek smiled again at Stiles’ impatient nature and met him halfway to seal their real first kiss. 

However, they didn’t lock the door.

And Scott was very concerned to come out of the vet’s backdoor to see the Jeep full of Sparks.

He ran to the passenger side of Jeep to yank the door open but in the process spilling millions of multi-colored sparks, 1 Increasingly Angry Spark, and 1 Baffled Werewolf flat onto the pavement.

“GODDAMMIT SCOTT MCCALL. YOU ARE PERMANENTLY REMOVED FROM THE BRO LIST DUDE.”

“Wha-? DAMMIT STILES I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN TROUBLE” 

“WELL APPARENTLY NOT!” Stiles yelled at Scott’s retreating back as he went back inside to save what was left of his innocent eyes. 

Stiles looked down as Derek again as Derek laughed and tried to sit up, “Stiles, I love you so much”

Stiles scoffed to himself, “Of course you do, I’m awesome.”

And then proceeded to kiss Derek again but rose back up at the last minute to stare into Derek’s very real eyes, “I love you too.”

Derek tried to pull him down into the kiss but missed again… this time kissing Stiles’ collarbone as he rose to look Derek in the eye again.

“Also, this is totally your fault.” Stiles continued on, “We could have been doing this years earlier if you said something sooner.”.

Derek just laughed again, “Come here my little Spark.”

And Stiles glowed from the nickname, finally consenting to Derek’s kiss. 

And it was messy and sloppy. 

And it was made Stiles feel that light glowing from his insides but also the cold breeze from his still wet clothes clinging to his body. 

But most of all it was real.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Or so Stiles thought… but we’ll leave that for next time. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


	2. Stronger than You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So cliffhangers are fun but then you gotta figure out wtf to write to resolve them. 
> 
> This chapter is filled with flashbacks and fluff. Two things that I have the biggest problem writing which is why this chapter is beyond late. 
> 
> Stiles being Stiles, Alpha Derek Knows, and Navi.... from Legend of Zelda.

Things become real as long as there’s some merit of faith behind it. 

So technically, the Derek that Stiles had made out with in his Jeep and then the slightly dirty parking lot floor was totally real. 

Just as the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, and the End of the World real.

Magic is tricky, it wants to please the user but you also have to be extremely specific and have an extreme amount of focus in order to wield it properly. 

And it doesn’t help that Stiles is an untrained Spark/human hybrid with ADHD. 

Nor does the fact that he was a werewolf Soulmate. 

Sparks are normally bright and cheerful as in they are naturally optimistic and it is biologically impossible for them to ever feel sadness…. but the human side in Stiles overwrites that particular part of DNA which leads to his magic trying to erase the sadness out of him while his body insists on staying sad. 

Essentially, a hurricane of Liquid Happiness.

It was great trick when Lydia had rejected him or when his dad got shot in the arm. 

Not so great when it comes to dealing with Soulmates.

Because his magic sensed the oncoming shit storm that would be the result of Stiles’ crush on his Soulmate and did the thing that would avoid all of it. 

It created a Derek for Stiles. 

And Stiles didn’t figure it out until he placed his hand firmly on Derek’s chest…

And his hand went through it into a shower of sparks. 

On one hand, Stiles was totally impressed with how realistic magic could make an entire responsive, physical being. 

He never knew that he was capable of this level magic…. He had to focus to make mini dream astral projections and it took a lot of energy. 

On the other hand, Stiles was now elbow deep in sparks and still dripping in ice water. 

“Well, shit.” Irritated was too soft of a word… Stiles was peeved. 

He was soaking wet and got duped by magic yet again. 

He never wanted to use magic again but sitting in an ice cold puddle sucks. 

With a wave of his hand, Stiles managed to dry himself off and sat blank faced in the Jeep, still waiting for Scott.

To say that the day was long was an understatement and if Stiles knew what he was going to go through, he would have never allowed Scott to drag him out of his Mario Kart Coma. 

He was drained…. Partially from magic and partially from the emotional roller coaster that Fate handed to him on a silver platter and topped with a bow. 

And Scott was taking forever… like always. 

Stiles wondered how much a ticket to Antarctica would be… Sure it would be beyond freezing but then Stiles would never have to deal with Derek and stupid Derek related feelings again. 

But knowing Derek… he would probably use his stupid werewolf powers to find him. 

God… why Derek?

He’s the worst… the utter worst. 

Back in highschool, when Stiles was a freshman, Derek was the senior captain of the basketball team and was dating the student body president Jennifer Blake. 

Everyone had a crush on Derek… who wouldn’t? 

He was ridiculously smart, devilishly handsome, and a natural Alpha at his core. 

But everyone also knew that Derek was with Jennifer…. And she was perfect too. 

Until she wasn’t. 

Until she broke up with Derek. 

Publicly. 

2 months before graduation and his official Alpha indictment ceremony. 

Because he was “too typical” and “would never be capable of showing any humane emotions”

But Stiles knew differently…. Because he had seen Derek. 

Crying. 

Stiles was pretty sure that Derek never meant for anyone to find him. 

He was sitting in Stiles’ abandoned classroom… the only light was coming from the emergency light overhead and the soft glow of the afternoon sun. 

It didn’t seem like Derek had been crying at all so Stiles had done a Stiles and barged into the classroom with enough grace to make a tornado seem elegant. 

And beautiful, gorgeous Derek was sitting on one of the many chairs of the classroom, hunch over with a hand on his face, soft tears falling from his Alpha red eyes.

The sight made Stiles freeze… which was an impossible notion. 

Derek was suppose to be the natural leader… the strong one. 

He had taken every allegation that Jennifer had thrown his way with a face void of emotions.

But in that moment, Stiles was aware of how human Derek truly was and he wanted to do everything in his little spark powers to make Derek Hale laugh again.

So he focused and conjured a silly spark which normally took a lot of energy but it came easily. 

Magic always came easier when Derek was around. 

Stiles didn’t know it yet but reflecting back… it was the case… Derek made him stronger.

And the silly spark imitated the shrill voice of Navi, the fairy sprite from the Legend of Zelda that Stiles had recently gotten for his birthday. 

“Hey, listen!”

Derek was shocked and stumbled a bit in his chair. “Who’s there?”

“Derek! C’mon! It’s Me!” the silly spark continued hover and speak in Navi’s voice.

“I’m in no mood for games, little one. Show yourself!” The voice of the wolf slowly crept into Derek’s voice and the Alpha tone made Stiles want to follow his command. 

Stiles hesitantly appeared fully in the doorway,“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to barge in on you. I honestly forgot my homework and the door was open so I thought that I can just sneak in and grab a copy. I really didn’t know that anyone would be in here let alone you and when I saw that you were crying… I just wanted you to be not crying so I created the spark to try to make you laugh but it didn’t exactly work out like I want it to.”

Derek slowly chuckled at the energy of this young Spark. “You are amusing and your Navi impression was pretty awesome.”

Stiles exhaled a sigh of relief, “Honestly, I just want to get my homework. You can go back to your sulk session and I’ll get out of your hair.”

“What’s your name?” Derek asked as his body relaxed for the first time all day.

“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski” Stiles mutter half-heartedly as he dug through his desk for that damn History worksheet. 

“Oh!” Derek’s eyes lit up in recognition, “You’re the Sheriff’s kid?”.

Stiles looked up sharply, his whisky colored eyes fiercely glaring straight into Derek’s hazel ones, “Do you have a problem with that?”

Derek was shocked at the sudden fierce loyalty that Stiles emulated for his father and the boldness of looking an Alpha in the eyes.

“I meant no disrespect, your father is a wise man and he has strengthened the bond between the spheres of our worlds. I can only assume that his son inherited some of his redeeming qualities.”

Stiles blushed at his own sudden outbreak and the natural compliment that Derek had given him. “Well, I’m glad that you feel that way because not everybody does.”

Derek frowned a little, his mother had always taught him to treat humans as equals but it was clear from that statement that there was definitely people who did not share his mother’s principles.

Feeling the awkward silence, Stiles excused himself, “I’mma go now before I say anything else that I will regret.... I hope you feel better Derek.”

“Oh yeah, sure. Wait, how do you know my name?” Derek replied.

Stiles gave him a shy but cryptic smile, “Everybody does.”

And it was true. 

Derek was probably known for his accomplishments across the country with college recruiters sitting in on his basketball games and his mother being the legendary Alpha Hale, who united the supernatural and human spheres while raising her twin Alpha children.

Derek returned the smile but it was filled with a touch of sadness,

“Not everyone.”

And at the time, Stiles was confused about Derek’s statement and wanted to hurry back to Scott to tell him about how he got away by the skin of his teeth for his disrespect. 

But now, after years of pinning/stalking… the whole Scott getting bit and the general madness of Beacon Hills, Stiles finally got what Derek meant. 

No one knew Derek Hale really. 

It was partially Talia’s fault…. Although no sane person or creature would ever say that to her face. 

Talia was extremely powerful both as ambassador and Alpha mother so it was only natural that her children would be protected from the spotlight of the negative backlash.

Derek, Laura, and Cora were hounded every morning on their way to school with newspaper photographers trying to make their big break by revealing a Hale’s dirty laundry.

But Talia’s cold glare and Alpha voice managed to stop all of them. 

However, it meant that children perfected living a public life and a private one. 

In public, Derek was the picture of an Alpha: calm in the presence of danger, eyes revealing nothing, and a werewolf straining beneath the exterior. 

But in private. 

Derek was scruff on the edges from days of not shaving, his eyes were constantly filled with laughter, and he oozed into every background like a framed painting you couldn’t help but admire. 

Stiles had the privilege to see both.

And he loved both. 

Public Derek was undoubtedly strong, as his mother had trained him to be, and that was somewhat attractive to a Spark hybrid that was constantly being bullied. 

But private Derek was a mystery that Stiles’ curious nature wanted to unravel to keep for himself. 

That version of Derek was like a hidden treasure... something so precious that you couldn’t help but wonder what you had done to deserve it. 

And most times Stiles wondered if Derek knew how valuable he was. 

Not just to him… but to the residents of Beacon Hills…

the innocent humans who never knew what Derek and his pack had done to resolve the peace…

his own pack who didn’t realize how much stress Derek undertook to make sure that each and every one of them were safe and living their lives as teenagers first…. 

And Derek himself… with his late nights stressing over the magical border that kept the town relatively safe and how he would spend his time being the picturesque Alpha that Talia trained him to be. 

Derek rarely treated himself and Stiles wanted to show him that Derek was worth more than he believed himself to be. 

Magic!Derek that was making out with him just recently was right. 

Stiles was causing the pack unnecessary problems and probably making Derek worry way more than what was healthy. 

He sighed. 

Today was the suckiest of suck. 

But he knew how to make up for his actions. 

And he needed a couple of silly sparks. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey! Hey Derek! Hey! Listen!”

Derek Hale looked up slowly from the old ley line map that he had spread out on the kitchen table and kept open using the fruit bowl and a cup of stone cold coffee. 

“No way.” 

Erica started to laugh from the cuddle pile on the too small couch that consisted of Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Allison, Cora, Laura, Kira, and Lydia.

“Is that suppose to be Navi?” Erica managed to bite out through her laughter. 

“No, it’s Stiles.” Derek replied. 

Lydia piped up from underneath Jackson, “She meant the voice not the messenger Derek.”

“I thought Scott would be here by now” Kira worried voice carried over. 

“They probably had to make a pit stop for gas or something.” Allison said, smushing Isaac as she sat up.

“I think the spark is trying to tell you something Derek.” Boyd pointed out

Derek had not taken his eyes off of the light blue spark that had settled in front of him.  
“Hey Derek! Remember me! It’s Navi!”

Derek chuckled, “I remember you but where is your conjurer?”

“Weeellllll…. He’s not home right now but he wants to say sorry”

“Sorry for what, little one?” Derek moved the map so the spark could rest on the table.

“For making you worry about him.” 

Derek smiled a little, “You can tell him that everyone is worried about him and that we would love for him to come by if he wants to.”

“Will do~!” The spark chimed, “And Derek?”

“Yes?” Derek leaned forward while placing his chin in his hands.

The spark fluttered as close as it could to Derek’s face. 

“Stiles loves you sooooooo much” The spark giggled and kissed Derek on his nose which left a shimmer of residual spark dust on his nose which made him sneeze.

“Aww, he sneezes like a kitten!” Jackson chided. 

Derek glared at him with a flash of the red Alpha eyes… however the effect was diminished by the fact that Derek had blue spark dust on his face. 

The spark then floated over to the cuddle pile and shrieked in Jackson’s ear “You’ll always be a Jackass though!”

And it promptly exploded into a shower of sparks landing mostly on Jackson but equally covering all of them on the couch. 

“Eugh, Derek! Tell your boyfriend to stop leaving his spark jizz everywhere” Jackson cried out in outrage

“Well if you weren’t such jackass” Derek mumbled.

“I heard that!” Jackson yelled out as the pack laughed. 

Derek wondered about what he was going to say to Stiles when he got to the Loft. 

He knew exactly what it meant when Stiles’ magic had gone out of control. 

He was his mother’s son after all. 

And Talia had trained them in recognizing all the quirks of the supernatural sphere. 

But he didn’t react fast enough to stop Stiles from freaking out and leaving.

That was on him. 

To be fair, Derek never expected that he was going to be anyone’s Soulmate.

Hell, he never thought that he would even be interested in anyone after Jennifer and that was years ago. 

But then again…. Stiles wasn’t a huge part of his life then.

It was like getting shocked by static electricity. 

When Stiles was trying to wipe away a stubborn eyelash that had fallen, Derek felt his heart skip a beat as a small electric tingle spread throughout his body.

Then the light burst forth. 

After the first couple sparks, Stiles tried to extinguish them like a cat trying to get a piece of sticky tape off of its paw.

But it only made it worse. 

Sparks starting to easily spill over the table top and left a good layer of sparks around their feet.

And Derek saw the increasing amount….

The scared panic look on Stiles face…

The glow of the multi-colored sparks reflecting into the lenses of his stupid adorable glasses. 

And Derek saw that nervous ninth grader that looked at Derek like he’d hung the moon but also wanted to know the reason why he created it in the first place. 

And he saw Stiles throughout the years… 

growing into his body and sacrificing his life for the pack time and time again 

Studying for the AP exams in the Loft with Scott and Kira, chewing on the ends of pens….

And all of that added up to a wonderful Spark that Derek had the ultimate privilege of knowing. 

And then falling in love with. 

It was strange for Derek to think of when that happened… the Love part. 

He had always admired Stiles for his strength with dealing with magic that didn’t always behave and his cunning personality and wit. 

So maybe it was when Derek started to see Stiles as something more.

When he started to miss the sound of Stiles’ laugh filling the empty space of the loft

When he would subconsciously fill the pantry with Reese's 

When Stiles fell asleep in this very table… his glasses askew and a puddle of drool slowly pooling out of him….

And the only thing that Derek wanted was to grab a spare blanket to make sure that Stiles wouldn’t go cold…

And then take blackmail pictures to send to the pack. 

 

Damn. 

He was in love with Stiles. 

 

And instead of actually stopping him when the Soulmate light show went off.

He stood there like a moron and let Stiles get away. 

But not this time.

Because Derek was going to tell Stiles as soon as he walked through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I'm sorry that I made all of you wait with that ridiculous cliffhanger. That was mean.  
> I hope everyone has been having a gr9 summer!
> 
> Also, leave a comment for which character you would like to hear more from.  
> I really neglected half of the people on the cuddle couch and I kinda want to write the story from their perspective (a mini chapter maybe?)
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr @thefayzqueen if you ever want to talk headcanons or story ideas.


	3. Sparky Spark and the Funky Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are best discussed in the safety of the car. 
> 
> Stiles cries, Scott WENT TO VET SCHOOL DAMMIT, and self esteem machine broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am back. Have some feels.

It was silent in the interior of the Jeep. 

And it felt wrong. 

Scott was used to the constant ramble of a Spark with way too much energy in his body to ever stay still or silent for long. 

But now they were both reclining back in the Jeeps front seats: Stiles staring at Mystery Spot number 42 on the ceiling and Scott closing his eyes against the glare of the sun. 

Stiles was hurting… and Scott didn’t know how to fix it other than to whack away at another stray spark. 

Physical pain was easy. 

A simple touch and it would fade away like the fog off of your bathroom mirror. 

It was emotional pain that was difficult. 

Emotional pain had a tendency to leach down into your soul and ferment there for a while. 

And it hurt Scott’s sensitive werewolf nose like smelling something overly sweet. 

It made Scott fidgety in his seat. His Alpha need to help others telling him that he really needed to say something to comfort Stiles. 

But he couldn’t come up with anything useful. 

Stiles was still shivering even though Beacon Hills sunny weather made the notion that he was actually cold logically impossible. 

Something had happened in the ten minutes that he was at Deaton’s. 

Other than the he who shall not be named. 

Stiles sighed and shifted his glasses so that they were resting on his head rather than his nose, the actions bringing Scott out of his mental turmoil. 

“Something is wrong with my magic.” 

“No shit really?” Scott couldn’t help himself, letting his impulse take over comfort as he turned to look at his friend’s face. 

Stiles laughed a short laugh and punched him in the shoulder, “Don’t be mean… this is serious bro.” 

Scott laughed in turn, thankful for the release of tension from the car and the disappearance of some of the sparks. 

Stiles stared at his hands like he couldn’t believe that they were his. “You saw me kissing Derek right?”

“I’m a big fan of kiss and don't tell yes.” 

“It wasn’t Derek.” Stiles said slowly, letting the truthful weight of the words stretch between them for a second. 

Scott blinked twice. Working out the meaning like it was another Haris pop quiz that he didn’t study for. 

“ … what?” 

“Scott, you’re really lucky that you’re cute.” 

“Now is not the time to discuss my face. What did you mean that wasn’t Derek?” 

Stiles sighed again, slightly peeved that Scott couldn’t fill in the blanks with as minimal information as possible. 

“It wasn’t Derek bro.” 

Scott took a second to take that in, recognizing that Stiles didn’t want to talk much about it, “Well, I’m going to have to get some glasses myself then.” 

“It wouldn't have mattered anyway.” Stiles curled into himself slightly, every word feeling like a dirty and terrible secret. 

“I know that you’re hurting right now but I can't help you if you’re being cryptic bro.” 

“I know, I know. It just feels like I got betrayed by myself.” 

Scott nodded, giving Stiles the room to gather his thoughts. 

“My magic created Derek.” 

Stiles looked up at Scott to judge his reaction as Scott tried to school his face into intrigue rather than amusement. 

“You can’t create a person Stiles.” 

“No shit. Sherlock.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “That's what I thought too before I ended up with a lapful of sparks ten minutes ago in the parking lot.” 

“Holy shit.” Scott’s eyes were darting wildly.. thinking of what that meant. “Hoooly shit. Can you do it again?”

Stiles sat up in outrage, “Really Scotty? That's what you're concerned about???” 

“Well, I mean, your magic is getting stronger bro!” Scott boasted his head up a bit with his elbow. “You’re getting stronger!” 

“Scott. My magic created Derek.” 

Scott’s happy face immediately switched into a look of panic. “Oh shit.” 

“Ladies and gents and nonbinary peps, give the puppy a prize.” Stiles said bitterly. 

Scott ignoring the insult: he sat up and pulled Stiles into a hug, “Hey. It's okay man.”

Stiles looked away, “Is it?” 

He was on the verge of crying and his started to stumble through his words in an attempt to get them out faster. 

“I mean… the pure fact that I can't tell what's really real and what’s fucking magic… and then the fact that I was so… so desperate… for it to be Derek. And and and…. He felt real Scotty. He felt so fucking real and then it wasn’t…. “ 

Scott kept rubbing circles into Stiles’ back so he could let it out. The smell of Stiles tears being another sharp smell in his nose. 

“It’s really fucked up you know?” Stiles said after a while, his chest rising and falling with hiccups. “Magic is fucked up.”

Scott chuckled. “I know.”

“Sorry about your shirt,” Stiles wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. “I just feel so helpless… and you know I hate that.” 

Scott laughed again. “No really???” 

Stiles rolled his eyes and placed his glasses back on his nose…. Going through the familiar motions to get rid of leftover emotions. 

“You okay to drive?” Scott mentioned casually, flipping his seat upright and rolling down the window to throw some of the sparks out. 

Stiles hummed in agreement but then dropped his head on the worn out wheel. 

“ … no, not really.” 

Stiles looked over to stare at Scott who had already unbuckled his seat in preparation. 

“Hey, it's okay bro. No big.” 

Stiles stared at him more from above the frames of his glasses which made his eyebrows raise. 

“I can’t even drive my own damn car.” 

Scott hummed, “Learning curve is a bitch. Remember when I cracked my fangs the day before Senior Pictures and I couldn't transform back?” 

Stiles laughed a little, remembering, “I really don’t know how u got away with wearing my beanie and those plastic vampire teeth.” 

Scott shook his head remembering how ridiculous he looked but sobered up for a minute “This is like that.” 

“What?”

Scott smiled, his dimples quirked up.

“We’ll manage this. Together.”

The smile made Stiles pause and then he broke out into an equally wide smile… one that reached his eyes this time. 

“You smooth motherfucker.” 

Scott suddenly burst into laughter. 

“I’m serious Scott McCall, you absolute gift of a man.” Stiles said dramatically in between giggles, “Who thinks of that shit on the fly???Other than a suave Renaissance man of the Shakespeare variety”

Scott laughed louder at the compliment, grabbing his side as the tears slowly fell from his face. 

Stiles laughed equally as hard seeing his best friend at the brink of tears. 

“Hahaha in fact… hah.. I can’t even tell if you're really this amazing or-or if you were created in a fucking perfect husband factory somewhere.” Stiles continued under his breath, “I should have married you when I had the chance.”

It was unfortunate that Scott managed to just get his laughter under control because he straight up snorted and cough choked into more tears. 

Stiles wiped his eyes, “You laugh but Kira doesn't even know what a blessing you are Scotty.” 

Scott shifted his head to the side like a confused puppy, “She was the one who proposed???”

“I know, bro.” Stiles fondly patted Scott’s forearm. 

“Hey. Don't pity pat me.” Scott said, roughly moving his arm out of the way, “I weNT TO VET SCHOOL DAMMIT.” 

Stiles nodded in mocking seriousness, “And you graduated with honors.” 

“You DAMN right I did.” 

“Paid for it out of your own pocket.”

“I’M BROKE AS SHIT.” 

“Oh, Scotty, take me now.” 

“HELL YE- … Wait what?” 

Stiles laughed and extended his keys out to Scott.

“Drive me home?” 

He batted his eyes and pouted his lips. 

Scott pushed his face away and grabbed the keys to hide his blush, “Move Over.”

As elegantly as he could manage, Stiles moved into the passenger seat still laughing at Scott’s blush. 

“You know I love a man who can just take control like that …” 

Scott looked at him in disgust but then a clever gleam shone in his eyes. 

He leaned over to pat Stiles on the thigh and then said, “I heard Derek was great with that.” 

Then dramatically winked. 

Stiles’ shocked face was worth the punch that followed.

☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra: 
> 
> "Scotty, you’re really bad at Mario Kart."
> 
> "Shut up. You have a crush on Derek."
> 
> "..."
> 
> *
> 
> Yeah. I know. It's been a while. Lol.   
> But I felt bad and now I finally have a ending so.... u might get an ending to this??? I dunno. Look how far my writing has come tho... amazing. 
> 
> I'm always on tumblr @thefayzqueen so u can yell at me there but I hope you have an awesome day.


	4. The Last Visible Star on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a myth explaining how Soulmates came to be, Laura encourages Stiles to take some action, and the Darkness is a straight up dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last installment of this little semi-supernatural Soulmate fic nearly one year after I start writing this fic.

The Fairy Godmother of the Northern West Dimension was exhausted; her flight was delayed in Michigan for magical inspection, she lost her new appearance in the layover delivery, and Uber apparently doesn’t drop off in the 9th dimension anymore???

But it was all worth it. 

Because Headquarters had left a Soulmate file on her desk. 

A Soulmate file!

Soulmates files were so rare these days and the pure fact that it was between a newly minted Spark and an Alpha Werewolf to boot… elated would be an understatement. 

☆

For a long time ago, the War Goddess Ioto fell in love with a virgin maiden who was bathing in one of her holy springs that started in the mountains of now modern day Italy and flowed to the far corners of the Earth.

The Goddess was at first furious that a simple human would dare bathe in her holiest of springs but the maiden’s kindness to the mountain animals and the soothing sound of her village’s songs cracked away at the Goddess’ glass heart. 

And every day, Ioto would sit by the barrier between the supernatural world and the human world just to catch a glimpse of the maiden and hear her wonderful songs. 

This went on for so long that the Goddess neglected her duties of war and the darkness slowly descended onto the world of man. 

The Trickster God of the Darkness, Malok, noticed that Ioto had grown soft and his whispered darkness into her ear.

He told her that the barrier was the only thing that was keeping her apart from her beloved human and that her mighty war hammer was strong enough to break it. 

Ioto knew that Malok was a part of the Darkness but she was too enamored at meeting her beloved human that she took up her mighty war hammer and swung it at the barrier of the supernatural and the human world.

It created a crack no bigger than a fingernail but that was all that was needed to allow the flow between the magical and humanity to begin. 

But the barrier was humanity’s only protection against the forces of the Darkness.

Through that crack, Ioto, in her regal wear, but more importantly the Darkness,in the form of wild beasts, flew across the Earth . 

But the Darkness was quicker than the Goddess and it slowly struck the maiden, weakening her with numerous bites and furious slashes until she fell down out of exhaustion and blood loss. 

By the time the Goddess had reached her maiden, it was too late. 

Ioto’s screams shook the continents of the Earth as she held the maiden in her arms, her blood flowing into the river.. 

Blind by her fury, she rose her hammer in anger against Malok but his twin sister Ava, or Light, stopped her with a wave of her sun-lit hand.

Ava told Ioto to see the damage that she had cause, the humans were nowhere near prepared for the introduction of the supernatural and she was destroying the place that her maiden held dear.

Ioto paused and saw how the her maiden’s blood corrupted the spring water but it only made her angrier, and she asked Ava is she was the one to blame when it was Malok who had brought her grief.

Ava agreed that her brother was the true cause and asked the goddess to spare her brother’s life as his death would not bring back her beloved maiden.

Although Ioto was furious, she knew that making Ava her enemy would be a mistake. 

She agreed to let Malok go for a price. 

She asked Ava to preserve her maiden’s soul and that she would always live on for Ioto to find; as the Goddess of War, she knew that Love would be a constant battle but knowing that she could one day met her maiden, gave her the Hope that she needed to find her. 

Ava agreed and turned each drop of blood into balls of light which allowed Ioto a trail to follow.

But ever the malevolent, Malok randomly scattered the lights to live amongst the billions of souls of the Earth and created fake ones that glowed just as brightly as the maiden’s true ones. 

So, Dear Ioto, forever searches for the true light.

 

Thankfully, Light is attracted to Light.

 

And although the humans and supernatural could not see the light that they were made of... they became obsessed with finding what felt like home.

Things that made them feel as if they were two interconnecting parts. 

True love. 

Soulmates. 

Sparks were the only ones out of the supernatural creatures who could materialize a small fraction of what the light really was. 

But is was extremely rare for them to ever meet a Soulmate, because they gave off so much light, they in turn attracted a lot of different light. 

That was the beautiful nature of being a spark. 

They fed off of every relationship that they encountered whether it be polite, passing strangers or life- long friends. 

That’s also the source of their magic… for the stronger the relationships a Spark encounters, the stronger their magic comes to be. 

So in the case of Soulmates, it would make any Spark unbelievably strong. 

A common friendship would be the energy source equivalent to two double AA batteries.

A Soulmate would have the energy of a thousand million Suns. 

But the power also came with a downfall. 

Light attracts Light. 

Power attract Power.

So, that was the duty of the Fairy Godmothers. 

Everyone in the supernatural world fell into cross-sections of the galaxy controlled by a being of Hope commonly known on Earth as Fairy Godmothers. 

They attend over the beings of their sections as a magical watchdog.  
They are instructed to have level, unbiased minds and to help their charges understand their full potential or protect them until they could find it. 

They gave nudges in the right direction, worked magic as much as they could behind the scenes, and overall became the biggest headaches known to men. 

For this particular Fairy Godmother, she was known to be a particular pain in the ass as she was the cheeriest of all of them.

She loved Love and every being that she came across fascinated her like a scientist would behave about their recent experiment. 

But she preferred things to go quickly. 

And Stiles and Derek’s desperate yet slow dance of attraction was not going to cut into her 54:80 appointment for chai berry lattes. 

So she may or may not have bent the rules of how much intervention a Godmother could do in order to get things started.

The excess paperwork was well worth seeing the look of pure Love on Stiles’ unguarded face. 

She had not expected him to be so relaxed during the meditation exercise. 

So trusting. 

The meditation was a disguised attempt for her to look at how Stiles saw Derek and somehow that attraction caused her magic to manifest into the perfect replication for Stiles.

Think of it as a practice dummy. 

The replication wasn’t Derek. Her magic wasn’t that powerful in the slightest. 

But enough realistic details of Derek caused Stiles’ mind to fill in the gaps and think that it was Derek. 

Stiles needed the practice to work on real Derek and it’s not her fault that Stiles saw through the illusion much quicker than she anticipated. 

But that was Love for you. 

She’d get it right the next time. 

But for now, the brisk air of the woods had left her chilled to the bone and she wanted a little me time before seeing what her Spark would be getting up to. 

So, she waved her hand and seemingly folded herself down until she could no longer be seen by mortal eyes.

But there were always eyes watching in Beacon Hills... 

And bodies always come with eyes. 

And this particular body had a bone chilling laugh and a plan for mischief. 

☆

Stiles woke up with a Wii Remote Controller imprint on his face and a pile of drool dried on his cheek. 

“Wuzzit?” He blinked a couple of times, feeling around for his glasses, “What happened?” 

They had fallen asleep somewhere between the 4th and 12th? Round of Mario Kart. 

Yoshi was still doing a victory lap on the TV and Stiles smiled fondly at it before shutting it down. 

He scratched at his belly and stretched out to get the kinks out of his shoulders… He wasn't that young anymore and his body was reminding him of it. 

He cocked his head at Scott who was sleeping half-way off his bed and half-way smushed face down into the carpet. 

It must be amazing to be a werewolf, Stiles thought offhandedly and totally not jealousy in the slightest. Just because Scott wasn’t going to have a kink in his neck. 

Stiles snapped his fingers, feeling that tingle of magic flow through him. 

“You better not be sitting in the chair in the corner behind me Derek or I swear to God I will skin you alive and sell your furry ass on Ebay” Stiles said aloud, cracking his neck before turning quickly to face said corner. 

It was empty and Stiles felt like a fool. He shrugged, Derek was known to creepily sit in the corner so it was worth the shot. 

“Since, I'm not sitting in that corner and I'm not Derek, do I get a pass?” Laura asked from the doorway just as Stiles relaxed. 

Stiles jumped releasing a few sparks and then scowled at him, “Stupid werewolf bullshit nonsense.” 

Scott fell off the bed and stood up as best as he could, “Laura’s here? When did that- When did that happen?” 

“Just now to scare the crap outta me,” Stiles was fuming sparks, “If you even are Laura...” 

Stiles eyes narrowed to look at her… She didn’t seem like a fake but neither did the two fake Dereks. 

Laura looked confused and she crossed her arms “Stiles, what are you talking about? You guys were supposed to be at the pack meeting hours ago. We all thought you guys had died or something.”

Scott winced as he turned his phone back on only to be assaulted by notification after notification of messages and voice-mails.

Stiles’ phone had gotten ruined from the water so he huffed a breathe out and took a diving leap at the bean bag. “We’re perfectly fine, Laura.” 

“You can go home now.” Stiles said, flipping his hand in a go away manner. 

“Surely, you didn't think you could command me to do something, did you pipsqueak?” She asked, flashing those stupid Alpha red eyes at him. 

Stiles blew out a breath, “Fine. Stay. Go. Whatever. I don't give a shit.” 

Laura motioned with her eyebrows at Scott as if to say, what's up with him. 

Scott just shook his head. 

“You can ask me rather than use your werewolf telepathy,” Stiles asked, switching the mode on his TV to boot up the XBOX. “It’s more polite.” 

Laura clicked her teeth at him and grabbed the second controller from the bed and leaning back to play COD, “What’s up Sparkles? You're usually chipper than this.” 

Stiles trained his eyes to the screen, moving his fingers across the controller with muscle memory, “Shit happens.” 

“No shit,” Laura rolled her eyes and then spoke in softer tones, “We’re worried about you. Derek worried about you.” 

Stiles faltered, missing his shot completely. 

Laura noticed it from the corner of her eyes but didn't comment on it. “What’s going on Stiles?” 

He sighed, unable to play anymore, “I’m in love with Derek and my magic kinda freaked out” 

“I know.”Laura blinked like it was obvious, “He told me.” 

Stiles growled in frustration. “Motherfucker. Who else knows?” 

“We’re twins, Sparkles.” She said with a shrug, “We tell each other everything.” 

“But I don’t think anyone else knows… Cora maybe figured it out but she doesn't care.” Laura counted off on her fingers. “Scott now obviously… so Kira knows too… Derek might have told Boyd… so Erica knows… Lydia probably figured it out so Danny knows… maybe the twins if they gave a shit.” 

“Well, fuck, that's everyone except Jackson.” She said with a smile, “So almost everyone but not nearly.” 

Stiles groaned, hiding his face. 

“Stiles, Derek is our Alpha, it would make sense that the pack would know too,” Scott tried to reason. 

Stiles just groaned further. “Fuck You all. You're all terrible and I hate you all.” 

Laura pitty patted, Stiles’ leg, “No you don't.” 

“The worst! Get out of my house.” Stiles cried. “I never want to see you again.” 

“Stop being dramatic Sparkles.” Laura chastised. “You put yourself in this isolation for no good reason and God forbid you have an emotion or two for my brother in the process.” 

“E-emotion or two!”Stiles stuttered, “We’re soulmates Laura! Did Derek tell you that too?” 

“Does it matter?” She just cocked her head at him, “You're destined to be together… I would kill for a chance like that!” 

Scott was equally confused at the new information he himself didn’t quite know. 

“He doesn't have a choice, Laura!” Stiles’ voice was raising but also cracking with his emotions as more and more sparks began to fly out of him, “He’s destined to be with… me… and He never got that- in this sick world where Derek has been denied choice after choice after choice… I can't take this away from him too… I can't take away his happy ending” 

Stiles was crying again. He told himself not to cry but the world doesn't really work like that… let alone an emotional Spark. 

Laura nodded, finally getting it but annoyed that it had come to this. “That doesn't mean you should deny yourself happiness too, Stiles. Derek wouldn't want that either.” 

Stiles rubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to stop the sparks from flowing out of him. “It’s the least I can do for Derek” 

“I don't care if I have to stay away from this for the rest of my life... He-he deserves more than just a silly Spark” 

“Oh Sparkles,” Laura cried out, leaning over to give Stiles a hug.

“Wait, what do you mean soulmates?” Scott piped up. 

Stiles choked out a laugh, rubbing his tears. “Good ole Scotty.” 

Laura patted his back. “It’ll be okay… Just talk to Derek at least.” 

He pulled away to look at her but she continued firmly, “He has no idea what is going on.” 

“You kinda left him in the dark dude.” Scott said casually, “It would be nice to at least tell the guy what's happening.” 

Laura wiped away his tears and batted at the sparks that were sticking with static electricity. “Talk to my brother. It’ll be okay.” 

Stiles nodded dumbly, knowing in his heart that it wouldn't. 

“Now Stiles.” Laura said firmly, “Talk to him now.” 

“Right-right now?” Stiles stammered, his eyes widening. 

“Do you have something else important to do?” Laura motioned to the abandoned COD game and the general state of his room. 

“Uhhh…” Stiles drawled out. 

“No. No you don't.” Scott answered for him. “You really don't dude.” 

“Go find Derek and talk to him.” Scott nudged his back, “But wear something that you didn’t drool in.” 

“Fuck off Scott,” Stiles nudged him back, “This is probably your drool anyway.” 

“I’m going before you two start-” Laura said, motioning her hand to the both of them, “All that.” 

Scott had Stiles in a headlock and prepared to noogie him… they both looked at her with a blank face.

Laura just shook her head, waving bye, and left them squabbling in Stiles’ room. 

Instead of heading into the driver’s seat, she walked through her car as it dissolved into mist and walked straight into the forest. 

Laura let out a huge breath and the Glamour disappeared, leaving Fairy Godmother in her place. She shook her head and couple of times to remove the last qualities of Laura. 

That would probably be enough to convince them… all Fairy Godmother had to do was sit back and wait for her charge to Fall in Love. 

☆

Stiles was nervous.

That was obvious from the amount of sparks were in the air and stuck on him and in the car in general. 

It was getting pretty ridiculous how many of these bad boys he could make now. 

He was still in the Jeep outside of Derek’s loft. 

The thrill of being out late with the Jeep had never faded even though he was now an adult and didn't have a curfew. 

Stiles softly pat Roscoe’s dashboard for comfort.   
He has made it this far but he had no idea what he was actually going to say to Derek. 

Scott had gone back to his place saying that Kira was worried so it was just him and his anxiety. 

You couldn’t actually just say ‘Hey, we’re soulmates and I'm in love with you and I don't want you to settle for me or feel like you have to just because we're destined to be together.’ 

OR maybe he could. Truth was the best policy. 

He felt himself get angry the longer he sat there so he flailed himself out of the Jeep and proceeded to march up the stars. 

He took a deep breath and dispelled the sparks. Figuring it would be easier to pull the whole talk thing off like a band aid rather than let it fester. 

“Derek?” Stiles called out, “Are you in here?” 

“Yes, but he’s a little…. Preoccupied… at the moment, little Spark.” A voice called out from deeper within the loft… which was thrown into darkness from the new moon.

But it was not only the new moon that brought about the vast darkness in the room. 

Stiles tried to throw a handful of sparks into the air but even those sparks could not dispel the darkness past two feet in front of him. 

It was definitely magic then.

The Darkness laughed. “What’s wrong little Spark? Your little trick won't exactly work on me.” 

Stiles’ heart hammered against his rib cage, it seemed like the magical creatures were pouring out of the woodwork and each one was getting more powerful than the previous… and more annoying. 

“Where is he?” Stiles said as confidently as he could… which wasn't very confident at all. 

“How rude!” The Darkness laughed but it was cruel and range out metallic throughout the Loft as if it was coming from everywhere at the same time, “Surely you want to know my name?” 

“No, I don’t actually.” 

The Darkness laughed again, amused with the gall of such a little Spark.

“You probably wouldn't give me your real name anyway.” Stiles continued, spinning in a circle, trying to find where the source of the voice came from, “There’s too much power in names.” 

“Wise child.” The Darkness continued, moving from space to space. “You aren't curious in the slightest?” 

The Darkness curled up and whispered in his ear causing Stiles to shiver, turning quickly but still unable to catch the speaker,“Curious who trapped your Big Bad Wolf, Little Red?” 

Stiles looked down to see how his sparks had covered him, most of them turning red with his anger. 

He scoffed, brushing them off. 

He figured that the quickest way to get to Derek was to play along with the speaker’s games so in his best monotone voice he asked,“What is your name, O Great and Powerful One Who Has Kidnapped The Wolf I Seek?” 

“I’m not telling you!” The Darkness crowed with laughter. 

Stiles just rolled his eyes, figuring that Derek must have been distracted for a spirit like this to capture him. “Can we just skip to the part where I get Derek back already?” 

The Darkness scoffed out irritation at Stiles’ impatience, “Fine! If you can find the real Derek than you can have him.” 

“But if not,” the Darkness hissed, “I get your spark and you’ll never see Derek again!” 

Stiles outwardly looked bored but inwardly his insides were panicking at the Disco and he tried not to let the sparks show it. This Darkness has presented the ability to actually embody the threat of destroying Derek and Stiles didn’t want that to happen obviously. 

Why couldn't the Darkness do something helpful for once like destroy the mutual enemies? 

Stiles felt around in the darkness trying to feel anything other than stupid. 

This is why Stiles should have stayed at home… Mario Kart wouldn’t have done this to him… 

He stumbled over the coffee table, cursing at the pain in his shin. “This is stupid.” 

The Darkness just laughed but this time it sounded more and more like Derek … even though Stiles knew it wasn’t him. 

“Stiles. Help Me.” The Darkness… or was it Derek… this was getting confusing. 

“Derek?” He called out, “Where are you?” 

“Derek? Where are you?” The Darkness mocked, laughing. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, moving forward once more, feeling for something to get him oriented. He knew the Loft, and hopefully Derek didn’t move any furniture around recently because if the coffee table was right there then the couch has to be… 

Stiles cursed as he bumped his shin into the coffee table again. 

But that didn’t make sense in the slightest… the coffee table was behind him and he figured Derek didn’t exactly buy another coffee table just to purposely bang into his shin. 

“What’s wrong little Spark?” The Darkness asked hauntingly, “Are you confused?” 

Stiles didn’t think it made sense to betray his thoughts so he kept quiet. 

“You think it would be that easy kiddo? That I would just leave Derek in the Loft?” The Darkness scoffed, “You must take me to be a fool.” 

Stiles groaned in frustration. “It would have made it a little easier you ass.” 

The Darkness giggled, “I’m having too much fun with you Sparkling.” 

Stiles jammed his shin into another coffee table and cursed himself silly, “Fuck You!” 

“Okay, Okay.” The Darkness breathed out in his voice, “I’ll give you a hint, Don’t turn to your left!” 

Stiles turned to his right, moving forward cautiously and automatically walking into a post.

The Darkness laughed yet again in Derek’s laugh, “It can't believe you fell for that!” 

“Don’t laugh!” Stiles felt gingerly at his nose, making sure it wasn't broken, “You need to be more careful before someone gets hurt!” 

The Darkness somehow got darker and denser until an slit opened right in front of Stiles and a giant eye appeared. 

It was creepy and even creepy wasn’t that great of an adjective for this thing. 

The whiteness of the eye rolled forward to reveal a purple and red iris that narrowed to look at him. 

“What did you just say Sparkling?” The Darkness spat out, the voice mimicking Derek but strained and broken with some demonic energy. 

Stiles felt a shiver of power run down his body raising every hair on his body to stand on edge.  
But he stood his ground, “Someone can get hurt. Stop your games.” 

“Reveal your true self.” The eye stared at him closely, floating around in a 360 circle to look at Stiles from every angle, “You talk about playing games but you are playing a game too.” 

“I don't know what you're-” 

The eye zoomed in until it was inches away from Stiles’ face. “ Do Not LIE to Me.” 

“I know who you are. REVEAL YOURSELF!” 

Stiles was leaking sparks like it was going out of style, “I don’t know who you think I am but-” 

“AVA!” The Darkness Shrieked, “You cannot hide from me sister!” 

Stiles was very confused, he didn't know who this Ava was… but he was clearly not her. 

Ava on the other hand, figured that it was time to reveal herself. 

His sparks flew into a whirlwind and the Darkness hissed at the golden woman who appeared at the center. 

She easily filled the room with her stature. Her long hair reaching down to her ankles as she floated above the ground, descending tiny Sparkles of light that banished the extreme darkness as they fell. 

“What gave me away, my brother?” The woman asked softly but curiously, her arms outstretched as a sign of peace. 

“Do not chastise me.” He hissed, the Darkness had taken the rough shape of a man to face her but unlike the woman his body was formless and changing with this smoke like illusion, “I could recognize you anywhere. Especially when you have taken over the soul of the Sparkling to hide your power.” 

Stiles was genuinely weirded out by the whole affair and he voiced his concern to the both of them, “What exactly is happening here?” 

“Hello Stiles!” The woman said warmly, glowing brighter as the Darkness winced, “My name is Ava! And this is my brother Malok.” 

“And you’re- you’ve emerged from-?” Stiles asked confused.

“Oh no, dear one” She replied, keeping up with his train of thought and smiling brightly, “I am present wherever the light reaches… which includes your little… sparks? As you call them” 

Stiles was instantly more afraid of her than of her brother. 

“You’ve ruined my game sister.” The Darkness crossed his arms in frustration. “It was fun to see the little Spark dance about in the dark.” 

“Malok, you have done enough harm,” Ava reprimanded, her golden skin growing brighter by the second “Must I always clean after your messes.” 

Malok hissed again, shielding himself from her light, “He would have found his beloved… eventually… after a few milenium or so.” 

“Malok!” 

“Dude, what the fuck.” 

“What!” He countered, “You act like it wasn’t funny to see him walk into the coffee table!” 

“Dude!” Stiles said again, pointing at his bruised shins, “C’mon.” 

“It was funny!” Malok cried out. 

Ava in turn crossed her arms, “Return the wolf and leave this place.” 

“I know you believe the new moon to be your playground but You've done enough damage.” She shone even brighter causing Stiles’ eyes to water and squint at her to see her form. 

Malok growled out, cowering into himself to hide from her light “Fine!” 

Malok melted into the shadows and left two pillars of smoke behind him. “Have fun figuring out which is which, Sparkling.” 

It was two identical Derek’s which both had their eyes closed. 

He cackled as he left, leaving Stiles as confused as ever and Ava frustrated at her brother’s persistence at being cruel on innocent people. 

Ava cried out, “Malok!”, preparing to follow quickly after her brother. 

Stiles pulled Ava by her elbow sleeve, “Wait, don't leave me!” 

“I must go Stiles and stop my brother.” She said urgently, pulling slightly on her sleeve. 

“But what if I cannot tell them apart???” 

“Do not worry my Spark… For the Light always reveals the truth.” Ava winked and disappeared into a wave of sparks. 

The room returned back to its normal darkness, revealing that everything in the Loft was back to normal except for the two identical Dereks. 

Stiles was angry. Stupid nonsense bullshit supernatural beings. 

“Stiles? Are you okay?” 

Stiles turned slowly to face one of the Dereks who was rubbing his eyes like a small child waking up from a nap. 

“Why are you here?” The second Derek asked, yawning and crossing his arms to stretch them out. 

Oh boy, this was going to be tough. Physically they looked the same and they sounding the same too…. If Stiles didn’t know any better, it would be like if Derek suddenly gained an identical twin. 

The Sparks were floating on an invisible breeze going wherever they wished. Both Derek’s looked shocked at the amount but Derek 1 had this fond smile on his face as he gently touched a few to move out of his way. 

“I always loved your sparks…” He said trailing off, his eyes crinkled with his smile lines as they floated into his hair, “They've always so beautiful….like you.” 

Derek 1 clearly had to be the imposter, as Stiles’ heart clenched in his chest… the real Derek would never say things like that…

Derek 2 pulled Stiles back from Derek 1 by the sleeve of his hoodie to hold Stiles close to his chest. “I don’t know who that is or what happened but you need to be careful.” 

Derek 1 looked alarmed at Derek 2’s actions and his red eyes bleed through. “Let go of him. You're the one that's the imposter.” 

Stiles looked confused at Derek 1… Derek 2 felt like a solid wall against his back…. He had to be real. 

Stiles broke away from his grasp, turning to face the both of them. “Stop it both of you and tell me the truth.” 

“Stiles, c’mon, I know I've been distant but I'm telling the truth.” Derek 2 said, “I’m the real Derek.” 

Derek 1 looked at him in alarm, “Don’t listen to him, I swear I'm the real Derek.” 

Stiles closed his eyes and covered his ears, falling to the floor, “Shut up both of you.”

“Stiles-” 

“No!” He replied, closing his eyes tighter, “I’m not listening to you.” 

“You’re probably both fake anyway!” Tears were falling from his eyes and he started shaking with the force of keeping everything out. 

Why was this happening to him? First the Fairy Godmother and now this? 

This was cruel and he didn't deserve this. 

Derek 1 touched Stiles shoulder gently to get his attention, motioning to listen to him, but looking hurt at Stiles’ proclamation, “I get why you would think that but I swear I'm real.” 

Derek 1 looked down as more and more sparks landed on the edge of his eyelashes and his shoulders, “I’m an idiot for letting you go. I knew what your sparks were telling me but I-” 

“I was afraid.” He admitted truthfully, “I didn’t want you to settle for me… you’ve got all this life ahead of you and I don't want to tie you down to Beacon… to me… I want you to live your own life and be your own person” 

Stiles eyes were wide open and he looked at Derek like he had never seen him before in his life and then it dawned on him what the answer was. 

“Don’t listen to him Stiles!” Derek 2 said, coming closer again, “He’s only saying what you want to hear.” 

“No.” Stiles used Derek to help himself up off the floor, drawing power from the amount of sparks clinging only to Derek’s body and not the imposter. “You’re the fake one.” 

Derek 2 looked flustered and nervous, “Stiles. Stop messing around. I'm the real Derek.” 

“Stop it.” Stiles commanded as the sparks stopped where they were aimlessly floating and turned themselves to face the imposter. “I know you're fake. The Light Always Reveals the Truth.” 

Derek 2 cried out, batting at the sparks as they came closer and closer to him “You’re making a big mistake. I’m really Derek.” 

Stiles felt his eyes begin to glow and he could see how the imposter’s outline wasn’t exactly as solid as it was a few minutes ago. More sparks clung to his body and began to grow larger in size, causing the imposter to panic and frantically shake them off as they devoured his body inch by inch. 

“Stiles! Wait!” 

“Begone, darkness.” 

And the sparks collapsed into nothing leaving a mountain of them behind before they resumed floating in the air. 

Stiles collapsed onto the real Derek who held him up before letting him fall into the couch. 

Stiles smiled weakly up at him, his head leaning back as far as it could as his chest rose up and down as he caught his breath, sweat dripping down his temple “Hey there” 

Derek smiled back, amused as ever, perched next to him on the couch, “How did you know I was me?” 

“My sparks.” Stiles motioned to the pile still left behind, “They never landed on that thing but they completely covered you” 

Stiles laughed a little and gently cupped Derek’s cheek as more and more sparks began to cling tightly to him. “Did you really mean what you said?” 

“Every word.” Derek replied with a nod, looking fondly at the Spark. “I want you to choose.” 

Stiles shook his head and laughed, “I want you to choose too… I never wanted you to be forced into anything so I ran away to protect you from me because you’re this great Alpha with all these responsibilities and only a few moments ago did I even realize that I could do the whole banish thing but I'm just a Spark…. if I had known....” 

“Stiles.” Derek interrupted, placing his hand on Stiles’ knee, “It’s okay.” 

Stiles did not realize that he was crying again but instead of tears it was blobs of sparks that bubbled down his cheeks. 

“I love you, Derek.” He clenched onto his hand and his cheek. “I love you so much and I was afraid that you was forced to feel things back because we’re Soulmates… but I know now that that's not true.” 

“Because I love You. You big Sourwolf.” Stiles said with a laugh, his spark tears smearing across his face when he moved to wipe them. Derek cooed over the motions, holding that hand gently to rub in the sparks into his skin,

“Since we were kids and it took some stupid unknown powers bullshit and my Fairy Godmother and weird magical siblings for me to figure it out.” 

“Wait what? Fairy Who?” Derek asked, his eyebrows furrowing already. 

“It’s a long story.” Stiles laughed, stroking the space between his eyebrows. “I’m just glad it's over.” 

Derek kissed the bits of his hand that he could reach, “I love you, my Spark.” 

“I love you too.” 

☆ 

Epilogue

I bet you're wondering if Stiles made the right choice. 

This story was all about illusions and things not really appearing as what they are but I can assure you that Stiles made a choice that he thought was right. 

For example, there’s a version of this where Stiles wakes up one day, an old and wise Spark aching in every place, and he turns to his husband and find a shower of sparks laying next to him. And he just accepts it with tears flowing down his face. 

There's another one where he chooses Derek 2 and the shadow leads him into an eternal maze of Darkness, constantly calling out for Derek and bumping into Malok’s tricks and distractions for all time. 

But this is their story…. Not all those other versions. 

And in this story, Ioto finds her maiden in the form of a Wolf and a Spark. 

And they lived happily. Yes, they fought. Yes, they tackled the horrors of Beacon Hills, with blood crying down their faces and sighs of pure relief that it's finally all over. 

But they lived happily in the forest. Surrounded by the Love of their Pack… and in the near future, the Love of their beautiful children that have Stiles’ mischief and Derek’s eyes….

This is why I love Soulmates files. Because they choose to be together… to stay together...Fate just pushes them in the right direction. 

Well, Fate… and Me. 

Love Always,   
Your Fairy Godmother. 

.

“I’m literally going to kill her.” 

“Stiles, she's your Fairy Godmother. You can't just kill her.” 

“She wrote out like three threats in this letter and made my life a living nightmare Derek…” 

“When our daughter ends up pricking her finger on a spinning wheel on her sixteenth birthday because of this… I'm blaming you.” 

“Uncle Scott! Daddy is being stupid again!” 

“LJ it's not nice to call your Daddy stupid even though it's true.” 

“YOU’RE STILL ON THE SHI- THE CRA- THE POOP LIST MCCALL… YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED.” 

"Good job not cursing in front of LJ." 

"It’s a gift." 

"I was being sarcastic Stiles." 

"I love you too babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big Thank You to Nightmare_creeper25 for convincing me to return to this fic after almost a year of being on hiatus for this fic. I honestly had no clue where to go with this or even what my original intention of this was but I hope I concluded it in a satisfying way. I like to think of this as my farewell to Teen Wolf. I'm still a big fan of the show and the Sterek dynamic but this is a solid ending to that chapter of my life. 
> 
> Thank you to every person who ended up reading my most popular fic and thank you for the comments because I truly live for the comments. Remember, sometimes your comment can bring a year long hiatus fic out of hiatus plus adding another chapter and stay awesome!


End file.
